


The Rescue

by hem__16



Category: True Blood (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hem__16/pseuds/hem__16
Summary: "I Do" vs. "I Do" What is your forever like? Bella Swan is about to say "I Do" but, to the wrong man. Her rescuer is an immortal 2000-year-old vampire who will go to any length to save her. Even if they have not seen each other for some time.
Relationships: Godric (True Blood)/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TB and Twilight belong to Charlaine Harris, S. Meyer and Allan Ball. This includes characters, plots, settings etc. I as a writer am in no way associated with HBO or Summit Entertainment. All movies/TV adaptions are the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> All mistakes are my own, I have no beta at this time.
> 
> Author's Note: Hello, welcome back to my stories. New readers welcome! This is a one-shot set in Twilight's Breaking Dawn and HBO's TB season Two. **This one-shot is Rated M and therefore, may contain the following: cursing, minor graphic material, sexual innuendos and or sexual content. If any of these are upsetting or not welcome by you the reader, please skip the section with the aforementioned material. **
> 
> Please consider leaving a review
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Author's Note: So here we are at the end of the one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. A couple side notes, the language used is Romanian provided by Google Translate. My apologies if it is not accurate. I do not fluently speak Romanian so please don't kill me.  
> Translations listed below are as follows:
> 
> "E dragă, ești în siguranță aici cu mine"- It's alright darling, you are safe here with me.
> 
> Cel drag- Beloved one
> 
> "Dragostea mea, nu poți să te căsătorești cu el, pentru că nu pot trăi fără tine. Îți cer să nu te căsătorești cu el și să vii cu mine unde o veșnicie va fi destul de lungă cu tine. Promit să te iubesc pentru totdeauna și să jur că nu se poate întâmpla nici un rău. Te rog draga, nu te căsătorești cu el, pentru că te iubesc mai mult decât putea vreodată. Îmi pare rău că am întârziat."- "My love, you cannot marry him as I cannot live without you. I plead with you to not marry him and to come with me where an eternity will never be long enough with you. I promise to love you forever and will swear no harm may befall you. Please, darling, do not marry him as I love you more than he ever could. I'm sorry I am late."
> 
> Cel mic- Little one

As Bella Swan looked in the mirror that stood in front of her. Tears came to the front of her eyes the waterworks just waiting to break. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it isn't. Marriage was something she avoided kind of like the plague. It was a forbidden word yet here she stood in front of a mirror in a white dress. She was about to say "I do" to none other than one Edward Cullen. Of course, she didn't want too, but, what choice did she have. Her days of dreaming of a happily ever after were over. The one man she wanted to say "I do" too was living his immortal life in Shreveport, Louisiana.

Godric Nero was an immortal two thousand plus-year-old vampire whose life had run into hers a long time ago. It was what you'd call an accident, but, Bella believed it was fate. On a fateful trip to Dallas Renee had stumbled upon The Fellowship of the Sun. Steve Newlin was all over the Dallas news channels and Renee ever the free spirit thought visiting the church that despised vampires would be fun. Ha! Fun wasn't what Bella would describe it as.

More like it was pure hell, and to make matters worse Steve Newlin had tried to saddle Bella with a soldier as he called them. It's not that Sergio was a bad person; no it was that he followed Steve's every word. He had no thoughts of his own. Steve preached on and on about how vampires and others like them were abominations. Bella never saw race, no she just saw the good or bad in others. On a day where the Fellowship of the Sun held camp she went exploring the basements that were to everyone off limits.  
Mostly the basement held stakes and other vampire extermination equipment. Going deeper into the basement she found silver cages that she supposed were meant to hold a vampire. To her surprise, there was one. Watching him she watched in complete awe. His breathing in and out to her hen looked like he was a normal human. He was also very handsome his youthful face and demeanor made him stand out. Approaching the cage, she stared deeply at him.

Unbeknownst to her, a man by the name of Gabe was watching her. He quickly grabbed her and threw her into the cage with a slumbering Godric. The slam of the door awoke Godric and his deep brown eyes stared into hers. The connection was real, and Godric knew he couldn't walk away from her. Walking towards her he crouched near her and brushed her hair away from bruised face. Whispering in ancient Romanian Godric told her: "E dragă, ești în siguranță aici cu mine" With heavy lidded eyes Bella closed them and promptly fell into Godric's arms.

Godric gathering Bella in his arms cuddled her close. He had finally found her; to think it had to be two thousand years later than he had planned.

Days seemed to pass by, and neither Bella or Godric seemed to notice the days or time that had passed. Renee now long gone from Dallas still hadn't filed a missing person's report. Godric both sad and angry for his cel drag so badly wanted to strangle Renee or knock some good sense into her. Food and the occasional change of clothes had been provided for both Godric and Bella.

A month into their captivity Godric could finally make sense of his bond with Eric, and through the opening of the bond, Godric could feel Eric making his way towards him.

Godric and Bella spent many nights talking; getting to know each other. The closer they became the tighter their bond became. Admittedly the first couple of nights they were together both Godric and Bella were out of it. Bella all bruised and weak from her man handling by Gabe. Godric because he didn't want to startle Bella; giving blood from an ancient was sacred. The bruises seemed to be getting nowhere and so he in a choice made purely on saving Bella slipped her some of his blood.  
The effects were instantaneous; Godric and Bella were before long conversing as if they had nothing to lose.

The day had finally come, and Eric was close to discovering Godric and his human companion and friend Bella. From talks, a Sookie Stackhouse and Hugo were here and trying to find Godric. The downside was Sookie had been caught because Hugo had snitched on them. All this time he was working for Steve Newlin and was told he would be rewarded for his compliance.

Gabe had escaped his near death from his incident with Bella by her compassion to not harm him. This time though as he tried to rape Sookie Stackhouse he was met by death. Both figuratively and in real life.  
Escaping the confinements of his prison. Godric and Eric exchanged words for him to lead Sookie and Bella out without any bloodshed.

Confronting Steve Newlin he was spared as Jason Stackhouse shot him with a paintball and yelled at him. Godric speaking had told Bill and Stan along with the others to not shed blood. Making their way to the nest Isabel was notified of Hugo's treachery. Sentenced by Godric to erase his memory and lead him somewhere where he couldn't find the nest again.

  
Also, Sookie's encounter with Lorena was handled and Bella was welcomed by Godric's nest with open arms. That night she spent time with Godric next to him or on his lap as he showered her with touches and kisses.  
Their bond had grown and though it wasn't at full potential, yet it would be.

The bombing of the nest and relocation to the Hotel Camilla was an event of its own. That and Nan's removal of Godric as Sheriff had Eric in a fit. Bella finally calling her mother only to find the phone disconnected told her all she wanted to know about her. Her love for her daughter was less than her scatterbrained adventures.

Heartbroken she cried into Godric's arms all night that night. He consoled her and peppered her with kisses and love only a mate could provide her. As time passed, she slowly forgot her mother. Going with Godric to Louisiana was the best choice for her.  
To say Fangtasia was a new experience for her was an understatement. She had glowered and blushed more than she wanted to admit. Eric had gotten a kick out of it too. His playful side brought her out of her shell as well.  
Their sibling bond was exactly what Bella had needed. Things were better than ever.

Bella had spent six wonderful months in Louisiana. However, sadly though all good things come to an end. The court system had been notified and Charlie Swan was contacted. At seventeen years old she was going to go live with her estranged father in Forks, Washington.

Bella's time in Forks led her to meet the Cullen's; more specifically Edward Cullen. The events that followed from Edward playing good cop; bad cop. To Edward leaving her; the rescue in Volterra. Finally, the war between Victoria, the pack, and the Cullen's was what led to Edward asking Bella to marry him.

Saying "Yes" was harder than she thought it was going to be. All she could think about was the time she spent with Godric. Also, their bond was almost always at the forefront of her thoughts.

  
Logically Bella knew that being with Godric was never going to happen, but in the last attempt to nip this wedding in the butt. Bella reached within her to re-connect their bond pleading with Godric to rescue her from an eternity of misery. For days Bella felt nothing in their bond, and finally, on the day of her wedding to Edward Cullen, she felt through their bond Godric's response. He was coming and he would be there soon.

All the guests had arrived, and it was time for Bella to walk down the aisle. The sound of the pianist as he played the wedding march was held in silence; anticipation.  
Before Bella was walked down the aisle, she told Charlie "Don't let me fall daddy." Charlie smiling weakly told her: "Never". Walking down the aisle Bella was given to Edward and the vows were expressed. When the preacher asked if anyone was against the holy union no one spoke until…

A young man walked down the aisle. Looking directly into Bella's eyes he told her: "Dragostea mea, nu poți să te căsătorești cu el, pentru că nu pot trăi fără tine. Îți cer să nu te căsătorești cu el și să vii cu mine unde o veșnicie va fi destul de lungă cu tine. Promit să te iubesc pentru totdeauna și să jur că nu se poate întâmpla nici un rău. Te rog draga, nu te căsătorești cu el, pentru că te iubesc mai mult decât putea vreodată. Îmi pare rău că am întârziat."

Smiling widely, she looked at Godric and started to walk down the aisle towards him. A hand shot out to stop her. Edward speaking asked her: "Love what are you doing?" Glancing at Edward and his family she said, "Doing something I should have done a long time ago." Edward opening his mouth gaped at her retreating form. Coming to the speed desired he walked after her yelling at her to stop he was met by Godric in his face. Speaking to Edward, but, low enough for others to not hear he spoke with cadence and finality "Hear me cold one you will let her go and never come to interfere in her life again."

Looking Edward straight in the eyes he spoke again "You will not remember Bella Swan or her involvement with me. Now forget her and your time with her." The glamor seemed to take, but as for the rest of the Cullen's he spoke softly and swiftly "You will not interfere anymore; should you see Bella later on you will run the other way."

Some might think this is controlling, but, to Godric, he was ensuring his mate's safety. The pixie like Cullen was an unknown. She could undo all he had done with her meddling ways. As for the Major, he was bound to follow and though Godric was older, stronger and faster he still respected the Major.

Walking away towards Bella he kissed her forehead and swung her in his arms taking off in a fast run. Running towards the forest he was met by Jacob Black. Jacob Black pleaded for Bella to stay and give him a chance. No, after no was not heard and finally Godric with no patience left took to the air with Bella in his arms. Howling was heard as Jacob pursued both Godric and Bella. Sam taking imitative told Jacob that this was Bella's choice and that traditional vampires were better than cold ones. Though they still fed on blood they didn't kill unnecessarily. Besides coming in between, a traditional vampire and their mate was suicide. As old as Godric was it would mean immediate death.  
Sam wasn't stupid, and he had heard of tales of death and his child.

It was time to say goodbye to the Bella everyone thought they knew. Charlie was the first stop they made. Godric explained to Charlie what he was; he also explained that Bella was his forever. With a long talk and a promise to call Bella was let go. Sam was next and Bella thanked him for all he did for her. Her change was met by approval and the promise to never feed on their lands as well. Jacob had been a goodbye harder than she expected. He had taken her impending change hard; was somewhat hostile towards her.

In the end, they left things awkward and a bit hostile on Jacob's part.

Angela had been the last goodbye she would make. It was full of tears and promises of calls later on. We all knew though that it would never come to pass. This was an end of an era for Bella Swan. The last thing she had to do was talk to the Cullen's. Or at least Jasper and Emmett. Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were all a part of her past now and Edward was all forgotten. The goodbye to Jasper was met by words Jasper had already told her: "You are worth it." This left her smiling, and her goodbye to Emmett was full of hugs and promises to keep the pixie and others away from her.

This was it her goodbyes all done and nothing left to say. Bella and Godric took to the air and were off to Louisiana.  
Days of night flights and being buried in the dirt. Bella and Godric finally reached Louisiana. Shreveport was a half hour away and it was nighttime already. Godric opened his bond with Eric to tell him he was close. Happiness was felt back and Bella could feel it. Sending it back she and Eric were filled with brotherly; sisterly love towards each other once more.

It was a Monday night when they arrived and reaching Fangtasia: A Bar with a Bite Eric met them outside. Swinging Bella in his arms he told her: "Welcome home little sister." Laughing she hugged Eric tight and then walked towards Godric to bury herself in his arms. The trio walked into Fangtasia and Pam finally met Bella.  
They seemed to get along and were met by Eric and Godric who had finished business early.

Godric as soon as he was in Fangtasia was whisked away to do business. Godric's time away from Shreveport was busy and business as per usual was piled high. Godric was an asset to Queen Sophie Anne; used to conduct business for her. He went along to protect Eric and Pam, but this was about to end. Queen Sophie Anne was about to know what it meant to be an ancient.

Starting with his full pledging and mating Godric was about to become King. This was set in motion as soon as Bella had opened the bond. Bella's opening of the bond months prior to her wedding set months and months of planning coming to pass.  
By four a.m. Godric was ready to put away the world and be with Bella his mate. So, this was what he did. Bidding goodbye to Eric, Pam, and the others Godric swept Bella in his arms and took her to his hideaway in Fangtasia. It wasn't the most romantic scene ever, but he had kissed her senseless. Completing the bond without sex, he promised her forever and they fell asleep as the dawn came.

The next day, Bella slept all day and was woken up when Godric got up at four p.m again. He didn't require as much sleep as the younglings. In the meantime whilst waiting for the sun to set, Bella and Godric talked about what was going to happen.  
Tonight, Queen Sophie Anne was going to be dethroned and met by true death. Andre and the twins she always kept with her were met by death via Eric and Sophie Anne via Godric. It was full of bloodshed and screams by the patrons of Fangtasia. Heads, guts and other body parts lay on the blood floors of Fangtasia. Finally, though Nan was contacted and Godric was named King of Louisiana. Eric his second and Pam third in command.

The cleaning of Fangtasia took days and Godric along with Bella had helped every step of the way. The re-opening of Fangtasia was met by underlings pledging to King Godric and to Sherriff Eric. They were also sworn to protect Godric's mate Bella too. She has blushed at every pledging and had thanked them. Even though Eric told her she did not have too.

The night when Godric could finally leave Fangtasia was met by joy from Bella. He took her to his home which was more like a mansion. It was light and airy with many windows. His bedchamber was to die for with white wood and iron. The mix was heavenly; the bathroom was every girl's fantasy. The big spacious tub and shower almost had her faint. His library with first editions had Bella in heaven as well.

Waking up later that day after sleeping the day away she was met by thousands of red rose petals and candles lit. Godric was, of course, asleep, but a note was ready for her.  
It read:

Bella,

Enjoy today, because tonight you are mine.  
All things are at your disposal.

All my love,  
Godric

Smiling she dressed and enjoyed the luxuries of Godric's home. Reading in the library she soon fell asleep reading the first edition of Wuthering Heights. This was how Godric found her slumbering in his leather chair with an open book in her hands. Smiling he kissed her lips soundly and carried her into the bedchamber.  
Waking up Bella smiled sweetly at Godric. She was now fully awake, and they were kissing in a frenzy to complete their final stage of the bond. It was a long time coming really. Three blood exchanges had been made; now to complete their bond with sexual intercourse it had to be done.

This was there forever and always.  
Ripped clothes and touches to his tattoos were met by growls of pleasure and heightened early climaxes. "Oh fuck!" seemed to be Bella's new favorite saying. Godric however, used the growls and nips as encouragement.  
To think he wasn't even at the main event had him purring.

Leading to the main event of sex, he took his time to explore her body. Every touch of the curves and light nips at her skin kept her in constant bliss. The foreplay had both in an utter mess of emotions and tingles.  
The final touch that sent her over the edge was as his fingers plunged into her over and over, she called for completion.

Licking his fingers, he smiled kissing her soundly. Pressing his erection towards her entrance he asked her: "Are you ready cel mic?" Nodding she kissed his exposed neck.  
Gently pushing into her heat, Godric kissed all exposed skin until he reached her barrier. His cel mic so pure and his. With final re-assurance, he pushed forward breaking her barrier. Cries and pain flooded the bond. Whispering how sorry he was over and over was soon met by pleasure. His slow pace was met by pleads for further and faster strokes. Moans, cries, and pleasure hummed in the bond. Close to completion, he cried out and she as well. Pumps and pumps of his seed flooded her channel and he laid next to her sated.

Kissing each other they whispered their love for each other. The bond was now complete, and they could live their lives out together.  
Many months had passed since that night. Bella was changed into a traditional vampire and Godric and Bella lived out each day thankful that she had met him many years ago.

The End.


End file.
